disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Russi Taylor
Russi Taylor (ur. 4 maja 1944 w Cambridge, zm. 26 lipca 2019 w Glendale) – amerykańska aktorka głosowa. Najbardziej znana z głosu Myszki Minnie w produkcjach Disneya (podkładała jej głosu w latach 1986-2019). Była żoną aktora głosowego Wayne’a Allwine’a, który użyczał głosu Myszce Miki. Ponadto podkładała też głosu Tasi van der Kwak w serialu Kacze opowieści oraz siostrzeńcom Kaczora Donalda: Hyziowi, Dyziowi i Zyziowi w latach 1987-2019. Swoją karierę rozpoczęła od roli Truskaweczki w kilku odcinkach kreskówki i Pebbles Flintstone w kreskówce wytwórni Hanna-Barbera The Flintstone Comedy Show. Zmarła 26 lipca 2019 roku na raka jelita grubego. Prezes i dyrektor generalny Disneya Bob Iger złożył hołd Russi, mówiąc: „Myszka Minnie straciła głos wraz z odejściem Russi Taylor. Przez ponad 30 lat Minnie i Russi współpracowały ze sobą, by zabawiać miliony dzieci na całym świecie - partnerstwo, dzięki któremu Minnie była gloalną gwiazdą, a Russi - legendą Disneya.” Kolega z pracy, Bill Farmer również złożył jej hołd, mówiąc: „Russi była dla mnie tak bliska, jak rodzina; równie cudowna, zabawna i słodka jak Myszka Minnie, i tak utalentowana, ale też skromna, jak można się spodziewać, będę za nią tęsknić bardzo głęboko”. Disneyowskie role Filmy * 1983: Opowieść wigilijna Myszki Miki jako pani Cratchit (Myszka Minnie) / Martha Cratchit (Melodie – siostrzenica Minnie) * 1988: Kto wrobił królika Rogera? jako Myszka Minnie / ptaszki * 1988: Mickey's 60th Birthday ''- Myszka Minnie * 1990: ''Kacze opowieści. Poszukiwacze zaginionej lampy jako Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio oraz Tasia * 1990: Tajemnica zaginionej skarbonki jako Gonzo / Hyzio / Dyzio / Zyzio * 1990: Bernard i Bianka w krainie kangurów - Mysia pielęgniarka * 1990: Disney Sing-Along Songs: Disneyland Fun ''- Myszka Minnie * 1994-1995: Seria ''Mickey's Fun Songs - Myszka Minnie * 1998: Dzielny mały Toster jedzie na Marsa jako Robbie * 1998: The Spirit of Mickey ''- Myszka Minnie * 1999: ''Fantazja 2000 - Kaczka Daisy (krzyk) * 2001: Magiczna Gwiazdka Mikiego: Zasypani w Café Myszka jako Myszka Minnie * 2002: Cafe Myszka - Cafe Szwarc - Myszka Minnie * 2002: Kopciuszek II: Spełnione marzenia jako Wróżka Chrzestna / Mary / Dafne / Beatrycze / Gryzelda * 2004: Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Trzej muszkieterowie jako Myszka Minnie * 2004: Mickey: Bardziej bajkowe święta jako Myszka Minnie * 2005: Szopy w natarciu - Otama (dubbing angielski) * 2006: Lis i pies 2 - Wdowa Tweed * 2007: Kopciuszek III: Co by było gdyby - Wróżka Chrzestna/Gryzelda * 2007: Księżniczki Disneya: Czarodziejskie opowieści jako Flora Seriale * 1984-1991: Mapeciątka jako Gonzo / Camilla / Robin * 1985-1991: Gumisie - Madame Placebo * 1987: Sport Goofy in Soccermania ''- Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio * 1987: seria ''DTV - Myszka Minnie, małe dalmatyńczyki * 1987-1988: Little Clowns of Happytown - Ralphie * 1987-1990: Kacze opowieści jako Hyzio / Dyzio / Zyzio / Tasia * 1988: Cała Minnie - Myszka Minnie * 1989-obecnie: Simpsonowie jako Martin Prince / Sherri Mackleberry / Terri Mackleberry / Üter Zörker / Lewis Clark / Wendell Borton / Martha Prince / różne role * 1992: Raw Toonage jako Tasia Van Der Kwak * 1992-1993: Mała Syrenka - mama Perełki * 1993-1994: Szmergiel - zaginiony dzieciak * 1994-1995: Aladyn - Kobieta * 1995-1999: Timon i Pumba - Wróżka * 1996-1997: Kacza paczka - Helga Needlehofer * 1998-2019: The Magical World of Walt Disney ''- Myszka Minnie * 1999-2000: ''Produkcje Myszki Miki - Myszka Minnie, Klara Gdak * 2000-2001: Buzz Astral z Gwiezdnej Bazy - Becky, Staruszka * 2001-2003: Café Myszka jako Myszka Minnie/ Klara Gdak / Wróżka Chrzestna / Duchessa / Fauna / różne głosy * 2002-2007: Kim Kolwiek * 2003: Mickeypalooza ''- Myszka Minnie * 2006-2016: ''Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Myszka Minnie * 2011-2016: Butik Minnie - Myszka Minnie * 2011-2016: ''Jake i piraci z Nibylandii'' * 2012: Jej Wysokość Zosia: Była sobie księżniczka - Fauna * 2012-2018: Jej Wysokość Zosia - Fauna, mama Cedrika, Pani Higgins * 2013-2019: Myszka Miki jako Myszka Minnie, Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio * 2015-obecnie: Lwia Straż * 2017: Zaplątani: Przygody Roszpunki - Florina * 2017-obecnie: Miki i raźni rajdowcy jako Myszka Minnie * 2017-obecnie: Kacze opowieści jako młody Kaczor Donald Gry video * 1990: DuckTales: The Quest for Gold ''- Hyzio, Dyzio, Zyzio i Tasia * 1997: ''101 Dalmatians Animated StoryBook ''- Szczęściarz, Niania * 1998: ''My Disney Kitchen ''- Myszka Minnie * 2000: ''Mickey Mouse Preschool ''- Myszka Minnie, Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio * 2000: ''Mickey Mouse Kindergarten ''- Myszka Minnie * 2000: ''Mickey Mouse Toddler - Myszka Minnie * 2000: Szalone przygody Kaczora Donalda - Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio * 2001: ''Disney Learning: Phonics Quest'''' ''- Myszka Minnie * 2002: Disney Learning Adventure: Search for the Secret Keys - Myszka Minnie * 2002-2019: seria Kingdom Hearts jako Myszka Minnie, Fauna, Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio * 2002: Disney Golf ''- Myszka Minnie * 2002: ''Disney's PK: Out of the Shadows ''- Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio * 2002: ''Disney Sports Soccer - Myszka Minnie, Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio * 2002: Disney Sports Skateboarding ''- Myszka Minnie * 2002: ''Disney Sports Football ''- Myszka Minnie, Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio * 2002: ''Disney Sports Basketball ''- Myszka Minnie, Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio * 2003: ''Disney's Party ''- Myszka Minnie * 2003: ''Disney's Hide and Sneak ''- Myszka Minnie * 2007: ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey ''- Wróżka Chrzestna * 2008: ''Disney Think Fast - Myszka Minnie * 2011: Kinect Disneyland Adventures ''- Myszka Minnie * 2013: ''DuckTales: Remastered - Hyzio, Dyzio, Zyzio i Tasia * 2013: Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse ''- Myszka Minnie * 2014: ''Disney Magical World ''- Myszka Minnie * 2015: ''Disney Infinity 3.0 - Myszka Minnie Parki rozrywki * 2003: Mickey's PhilharMagic - Myszka Minnie Nagrody i nominacje * 3 nominacje do nagrody Emmy * 2 nominacje do nagrody Annie * nagroda Disney Legends en:Russi Taylor es:Russi Taylor fi:Russi Taylor fr:Russi Taylor nl:Russi Taylor pt-br:Russi Taylor ru:Расси Тейлор Kategoria:Amerykańscy aktorzy Kategoria:Zmarli aktorzy